Once Upon a Time
by Relick
Summary: AU. It has been four months since the Wind Dragon, Kazeki, had imprisoned Miroku by accident, and hope is fading fast of ever being rescued. Will Miroku’s knight ever come? Will he get his happily ever after?


Miroku stared out sadly as he waved goodbye to Kagome. She was a princess from the city of Shikon, and just been rescued by the prince of the Inuyoukai clan. Miroku was used to such goodbyes. Princesses came and went, one after the other, to share her happily ever after with her knight.

However, this time was different. Kagome was the only princess who was nice to him. She saw him as a friend, rather than as the impoverished priest that he was. But she was gone now, and Miroku was left alone.

"How long has it been?" he thought to himself. Miroku gave one last look at Kagome and her prince before returning to the caves. Once inside, he slumped down on the floor near the entrance, waiting for Kazeki, the Wind Dragon. Miroku closed his eyes, remembering that fateful day four months ago.

_"The dragon!! The dragon's come for the princess!!"_

_ Villagers screamed, stumbled, and ran every which way. The great Wind Dragon, Kazeki, swooped down upon them, hastily searching for her new prisoner. Swirling tornados destroyed farms and blew the unstable houses of the village to pieces._

_ Miroku, however, was already trying to bring Princess Sango to safety. Her delicate hand in his, he dragged her as far from the village as he could. Miroku had long longed for Sango's love, and knew if the dragon captured her, a knight would rescue her, and his dreams of marrying Sango would never be realized. _

_"Miroku!! Look out!!" Sango shouted over the roaring cyclones of Kazeki's wings. A blast of wind sent them both flying. A moment later, Miroku realized that he hadn't landed yet. He looked up and saw Kazeki, gripping his body with her great claws. _

_Sango called to the dragon, demanding that Miroku be freed. However, Kazeki wouldn't hear it, and flew off with her prize._

_It wasn't until Kazeki had returned to the sanctity of her lair that she realized she made a mistake. Unfortunately for Miroku, the dragon was extremely near-sighted, and had captured him, a poor priest, instead of a princess! And even more unfortunately, according to Dragon Law, a dragon's captive could not leave the mountains unless rescued by a knight or a prince. _

Miroku awoke from his light slumber to the sound of Kazeki soaring into the cave. He scrambled to his feet and politely bowed to the great dragon. Kazeki showed all her teeth, which at this point Miroku figured was a smile.

"Hello, Miroku. No knights today, I take it?"

"Yes, actually," Miroku replied. "Three to be exact."

"And none rescued you?"

"Correct. Two were discouraged because I'm not a woman, and the other wouldn't because I'm not a princess."

"Such a shame, really…you're such a handsome young human."

Miroku smiled at the dragon. She wasn't really as terrible as he had heard from the stories of his youth. She was very much like Princess Sango's nursemaid, Kaede Obaa-chan, of whom he was very fond. But memories of Kaede drifted back to those of Sango, and Miroku wondered whether she had been married or not to some prince of a neighboring land.

His nostalgic thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of clanking armor. "Here we go again," he sighed as he stepped outside to greet another rescuer. Kazeki just watched him from inside the cave, not wanting to bloody her claws if this was just going to be another reject knight. Besides, she secretly wanted Miroku to be rescued and seek the happiness that he deserved.

"Hail and well met, adventurer," Miroku called politely to the approaching warrior. The knight was clad in full-body armor; the visor of his helmet was pulled down, hiding his true identity. An oversized boomerang made from demon bone decorated the knight's back.

Miroku was expecting his rescuer to mutter a few words of apology to him and think up some excuse to leave, just like all the others. But this time was different.

"I seek the cave of Kazeki, the Wind Dragon," the knight said. The timber of his voice seemed a bit higher than a normal man, but Miroku figured it could have been just the echo through the helmet. The knight continued, "I have heard that there is a young man here who was captured four months prior to this day."

Miroku was stunned. "Y-you're here to rescue _me_?"

"Of course. The princess is extremely worried about you and wants to see to it that you are properly rescued."

When Miroku heard this, his heart skipped a beat. "Sango's worried about me?"

"Yes! And she has sent me to vanquish the dragon a bring you home safely."

As if waiting for that line, Kazeki emerged from the cave. "If you want to rescue Miroku, you'll have to get by me. Unless you don't have the courage to face the Wind Dragon."

The knight pulled the boomerang off his back. "I have all the courage I need! _Hiraikotsu_!!!" He flung his weapon at the huge creature, but Kazeki dodged it with ease.

"Is that all you've got? I was expecting more from the one who wishes to free Miroku."

"I'm just getting started! _Hiraikotsu_!!"

Miroku watched intently as the two battled on. While he had grown attached to Kazeki, he couldn't help but hope that his knight would prevail. Tornados raging and Hiraikotsu flailing, it all seemed too surreal. The battle could have lasted for centuries as both fighters stood their ground. Finally, with one last swing of the Hiraikotsu, Kazeki fell. She gently lifted her head again and quietly said, "You are the greater warrior…you have earned the privilege of being Miroku's rescuer. Good luck, my dear priest, and may happiness find you." She then slinked back into her lair to heal.

Miroku looked over at the battered warrior. He was panting, leaning against the Hiraikotsu for support. After finally finding his voice, Miroku said to him, "Let me see your face."

The knight shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Miroku asked, a little puzzled.

The knight seemed to be stumbling for the right words. "I…I have helmet hair?"

Miroku felt as if he would fall over from an excuse as dumb as that. "Helmet hair?! You came all this way to save me, and I don't even get to see who you are?!?!? Take off the helmet!!!"

Uncomfortably, the knight obeyed and removed his helmet, letting loose a cascade of long brown hair. Miroku's jaw dropped.

"SANGO?!?!?"

Princess Sango blushed slightly. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Her deep, coffee-colored eyes sparkled as she looked up at Miroku and smiled.

"What took you so long? I've been stuck here for four months and _now_ you decide to rescue me?" Miroku asked Sango, a little annoyed. This retort was sharply countered by the Hiraikotsu being brought down onto his head.

"You _ungrateful_… I should have just left you here!! Or…asked the dragon to eat you…or…or…"

Sango suddenly lost her voice as Miroku pulled her battle-worn body close to his. Gently, his lips joined with hers, resulting in a tender kiss. Sango didn't resist. It was like a dream. Her fantasy had come true. She closed her eyes and fell deeper into the kiss.

"Ah…young love. It's so romantic…" Kazeki remarked teary eyed, interrupting the moment. Miroku and Sango pulled away from each other and blushed. They had no clue there had been an audience. "Oh! Don't mind me, you two lovebirds. I was just…passing by." With that, Kazeki slinked back into the cave again, somewhat mortified that she had been caught spying.

Sango had her back turned to Miroku now. She had no clue what to say to him now. She had rescued him from Kazeki, but now what?

"Sango…let's go home."

Sango smiled at Miroku. "Yes…let's."

She slipped her hand into his, and without looking back, walked off together towards the horizon.

No one knows for sure what happened between Miroku and Sango after the rescue. Some say they got married. Others say they went on more quest together, keeping their love strictly platonic. But whatever the future held for them, one thing is for sure.

They lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: This was a fic I wrote for a fanfiction contest on Yakusoku to Negai. Review and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
